


So I Took a Faithful Leap [Letters]

by odetteandodile, WitchyLurker



Series: This Soldier Knows [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Letters from the main fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLurker/pseuds/WitchyLurker
Summary: Letters from "So I Took a Faithful Leap" by odetteandodile.





	So I Took a Faithful Leap [Letters]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So I Took a Faithful Leap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195478) by [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile). 



**Peggy's Letter:**

****

 

****

 

 

**Bucky's Letter:**

****

 

**Steve's note:**

****

**Author's Note:**

> I loved so much the letters from the fic that I just felt the need to "make them real" and imagine how Peggy, Steve and Bucky's handwriting would look like :')


End file.
